Increased storage compartments and storage space within a vehicle is increasingly becoming a highly desirable vehicle quality. Vehicle users are utilizing more accessories than ever including cell phones, iPods, MP3 players, etc. Storage for said items is highly valuable real estate within the vehicle. Storage space having the ability to hide its contents is also highly desirable. Storage space easily accessible to a vehicle driver is also highly desirable. Accordingly, a storage compartment allowing for simplified storage and access of vehicle user accessories allowing said accessories to be stowed away and covered is highly desirable.